Distinto
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Salazar Slytherin. Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Como los demás, con características que le difenrencian de los demás. Y con secretos, como los demás. Solo que el secreto de Salazar es más osucro y peligroso que los de los demás.


**N/A:** Y aquí el segundo fic de los fundadores masculinos de Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Cuándo admitiré que no tengo imaginación para los disclaimers? No soy Rowling.

* * *

Salazar Slytherin.

Uno de los fundadores (masculinos) de Hogwarts.

Salazar Slytherin.

No admitía a hijos de muggles en su casa. No eran dignos de estudiar magia. Eran inferiores.

Salazar Slytherin.

Hablaba pársel.

Salazar Slytherin.

Abandonó el castillo al poco tiempo de fundarse al no estar de acuerdo con Godric sobre la admisión de ciertas personas en el castillo.

Fue una pelea fuerte. Mucho.

De esas en las que dices lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza y cuando te has calmado las cosas no se arreglan con un simple _lo siento_. Aunque Salazar era fan de los que crearon la frase: _Mejor pedir perdón que permiso._

Todo empezó a raiz de cómo seleccionarian a los alumnos. Naturalmente ninguno coincidía con los demás.

Pero la selección de Salazar fue la más dura. Al principio pudo ser una broma, pero la broma cobraba más fuerza por momentos. Hasta que al final la broma fue real. Salazar no quería hijos de muggles en el castillo. Eso fue lo que le puso en contra de los demás fundadores.

Poco después abandonó el castillo. No sin antes dejar algo detrás.

Salazar Slytherin era descendiente de Herpo _el sucio_. Uno de los primeros magos oscuros que hubo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del libro de su antepasado, si conseguía que un sapo incubara un huevo de gallina, saldría de éste una criatura mortal. Asesina. Que solo obedecería las órdenes de su amo. Una simple mirada y todo aquel que le mirara acabaría muerto en el acto. Sólo si se le observaba a través de un espejo se podría salvar. No moriría, simplemente quedaría petrificado. Dudaba que algún hijo de muggle pudiera encontrar tal laguna, los muggles eran estúpidos. Mirarían a la bestia a los ojos y morirían en el acto.

Pero él no podía hacerlo. Ya se sabía su odio hacia los muggles y no quería mancharse las manos de sangre muggle. Él ya había creado a la criatura. Sólo sus descendientes podrían desatar a la bestia para que cimpliera con el cometido de asesinar a todos los nacidos de muggles. A los sangre sucia.

_Yo Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Te escribo a tí, mi heredero. Dentro del castillo, a buen reacudo, he creado a la bestia más poderosa y letal que exista sobre la faz de la tierra. Un basilisco. Un basilisco que solo obedece las órdenes de nuestra familia. Y tú, como descendiente mio, tienes el deber de abrir la cámara donde está sellada la bestia, la cámara de los secretos, y dejar que haga aquello para lo que fue creada. Matar a todos los sangre sucia que hay en el castillo._

Escribió la carta de su puño y letra. Y la escondió en un lugar secreto. Uno de los muchos que había por todo el castillo. Uno que estaba seguro que nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros fundadores conocían. Una sala que a veces estaba y otras no. Sólo aparecía cuando se requería de ella. Y no siempre tenía la misma apariencia.

Después de escribrir la carta y esconderla. Después de sellar la cámara de los secretos y esconderla donde sólo su heredero pudiera encontrarla. Después de poner en orden sus cosas, Salazar Slytherin abandonó el castillo.

No hubo despedidas. No hubo miradas de rencor, tristeza u odio. Simplemente salío por la puerta, se apareció y se marchó.

Nadie supo a donde fue. Sus amigos le buscaron durante un tiempo, pero incluso ellos cesaron la búsqueda al cabo de unos años. Estaba claro que Salazar no quería ser encontrado.

Pasaron años sin saber de él. Hasta que un día, el primero de Septiembre para ser más esactos. Un nuevo alumno llegó a Hogwarts. Uno que acabó en la casa de Slytherin. Y a éste le siguieron más y más. Con apellidos distintos, pero todos iguales. Odiando a los nacidos de muggles. Orgullosos. Hablando una lengua prohibida, oscura. Cayendo poco a poco en desgracia.

Al final el apellido acabó en Gaunt, la última familia emparentada con el fundador. La madre había muerto. El padre era un alcohólico y odiaba a los muggles. El hermano estaba loco y odiaba a todo el mundo. Y la hija era squib. La hija, Mérope, cogió la única reliquia que le quedaba a la familia de Salazar y se la llevó consigo cuando huyó. La malvendió. Y murió dando a luz. Fue una desgracia para su familia.

Lo que ninguno supo, fue que el hijo de la muchacha, desendiente de Salazar cumplió con el cometido de su antepasado. Liberó al basilisco. Lideró una campaña en contra de los sangre sucia y de todos los muggles.

Pero esa es otra historia.

Una que ni se le pasó por la cabeza a Salazar.

Uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Que hablaba pársel. Que creó a la criatura más peligrosa sobre la faz de la tierra y la escondió en el castillo. En una cámara donde sólo su heredero podría entrar. Que era muy selectivo con sus alumnos.

Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!

Mitsuki Sakurai.


End file.
